Brother of wonder woman: villains heir
by king of nightmares and dragons
Summary: rewrite wanting a new weapon. the light's newest member bring the corpus of wonder woman's older brother. the only problem the DNA strain from the father is gone. now finding three strains that not affect by the demon. the light will add to the weapon. they had every thing plan until. three sidekicks freed the weapon. now will he do want he was program to, or will he be a hero
1. the weapons joruney begins

**Brother of wonder woman: villain's heir prolog**

 **Hello reader I know you probably wonder why I would do a rewrite of the original after rereading my story and seeing so many freaking assholes saying they can't read. It or something like that. Also I have no Idea where I was going with the story. Now the sequels I planned will happen but it will happen on this story. Also there will be grammar and spelling errors that's your only warning. Now that's done welcome to this new story. This story of the rewrite is different now. It will have twist and turn. I will give away one big change Diana and Naruto grew up together. He was hidden. Also there is no demon heirs. Kurama will be explained different this time. I have notice that three villains who in my opinion haven't been used that much as a main villain in anything besides comics. There either henchman, or just a quick villain to stop the hero before he goes after the main villain. So I decide to give them a more interesting role. Now let's begin**

" **Demon talk"**

 **{Demon thought}**

"People talk

{People thought}

" _ **Use of jutsu/magic techniques"**_

 _Flashback_

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything if I did I be rich**

 **Cadmus lab Washington dc**

In a sub level basement of project Cadmus. Dr. Mark Desmond was told that his boss. The light a group consisted of vandal savage, queen bee, Ra's al Ghul, Lex Luthor, ocean master, brain, and Klarion. Desmond was wonder what reason the light had for coming to Cadmus as project match had failure. He hope this wasn't a punishment for that. The light walked through the door. Desmond walked towards them.

"Dr. Desmond we have come with update on project match." Said vandal savage

"Well project match unstable krypotnian DNA, make him unstable. I had him put on ice." Said Desmond

"How unfortunate. We will move on to the next." Said vandal savage before being interrupted by a flash of light

Standing there with a casket behind him. Stood a man in dark armor. Standing about 6ft 6. He had grey skin with red eyes behind the helmet. This was Ares the god of war. **(AN think the injustice gods among us look.)**

"Ares what do you want?" asked Klarion

"Chaos lord. I'm not here for conflict. I'm here with a request." Said Ares getting surprise look from the light

"And what request would the god of war have for us?" asked Ra's

"A weapon. Like your project match, or your future project. I request one made for Me." said Ares

"A clone? What for?" asked Lex

"Not exactly a clone. Behind is the body of the brother of wonder woman." said Ares pointing to the casket

This got wide eyes form the light as they didn't know wonder woman had a brother.

"And why should the light. Help the god of war." Said brain

"Because I know you want the league dealt with. I want one member of the league along with her family and friends dead as well. Think of it. A brother dead returns. He come with vengeance after all the best conflict involve families. And to top it off I would join the light for what you bring will have conflict to feed me for ages." Said Ares

"An interesting proposal. I'm sure Dr. Desmond can give you this request." Said Lex

This snapped Desmond out of his shock. He nodded his head and walked over to the casket only to see bones. This isn't one of the best option for clone as a DNA marker could be missing. See Desmond look queen bee had to ask "is there a problem Desmond.

"Well with bones alone some DNA marker could be missing. From the subject I will need to test to see." Said Desmond

"Hmm very well. I also want my weapon to have this." said Ares as he held out his hand to show something in a jar

"What is that?" asked ocean master

"This one of my personal demons. The world knows them as tailed beast. The amazon are resident to its energy but I don't know about anyone else." Said Ares

"I'll test it to see what happens." Said Desmond.

"Very well I will return to see your progress." Said Ares teleporting away

"Well this turned into an interesting meeting." said Klarion

"Yes now that the unexpected meeting is over. Desmond you will retry superman clone." Said vandal savage

"How we'll still end up with the same result as project match?" asked Desmond

"Simply we have agreed that my DNA will be add to this clone. This will make him a hybrid but shouldn't have the same issue, we had with project match." Said Lex as he handed Desmond some of his blood

"Very well I will start on project Kr and Ares request I should have an update on both in about in 3 to 4 days." Said Desmond

"Very good. We will expect an update." Said vandal savage as the light left

Desmond quickly called some Genomorphs into the room to drag the casket out to a chamber. Desmond led the way. Once they reach the lab Desmond took one of the bones from the casket. He tested the DNA. Just as Desmond had feared the father markers on the DNA had disappeared. So now he had to find DNA to fill in the father markers. Desmond was going to use some of Luthor when he remembered the demon energy. Desmond dropped a small bit of Lex blood then he tested the energy on it. The result were shocking as the blood boiled into nothing.

"Ugh this is going to be harder than I thought. Dubbilex I need you." Said Desmond

"Yes Dr. Desmond?" asked Dubbilex walking up to Desmond

"I need the DNA on every male in any prison." Said Desmond

"Of course doctor Desmond. May I ask the reason?" asked Dubbilex

"I test this substance on multiply samples." Said Desmond

"Understood the samples should arrive in a day or two." Said Dubbilex as he walked away

 **Cadmus 3 days later**

The light with new member Ares. They waited for Desmond report on Ares weapon, and project Kr.

"Dr. Desmond the light has come to check on your progress." Said vandal savage

"Thank you project is on track the clone. So far hasn't shown any sign of side effects. That had effected project match. The weapon that you had request came to an interesting point.

"Meaning?" asked Ares

"First it was as I feared. The father's DNA marker are gone making it almost impossible to bring. A complete replica back. From that point I had to find DNA marker of a make to fill in the missing marks. However the energy of the demon had made it. Almost impossible to get DNA that would survive the process. That said I have found three DNA that survive the demon's energy." Said Desmond

"And those three are?" asked Ra's

"The first comes from Arkham asylum. The subject name Johnathan crane aka scarecrow. We believe that the multiply dose of his own fear toxin. May be the reason the demon's energy doesn't affect his DNA markers. The second comes from iron heights prison. The subject name Richard swift aka shade. We believe that his power over the shadow. Whatever they may come is what cause the demon energy to not destroy his DNA marker. The third subject comes from multiply different prison. Waylon jones aka killer croc we believe that do to his animal like qualities that cause the demons DNA to not destroy it. So my question now is. Which subject do you want to use for the weapon?" asked Desmond

"All three." Said Ares

"All three sir?" asked Desmond making sure he heard right

"Yes all three. If hat you say is true. Why have just one. Imagine the pain wonder woman will go through. If she has to kill her brother not just once but multiply times. The pain will make her weaker after each encounter. Until one of them or myself kills her." Said Ares

"Understood I shall start the process on all three, but who gets the demon?" asked Desmond

"The demon while it won't grant the weapons. It's full power. They will each have a part of the demon with them. And if one dies the get the power back." Said Ares

"Understood we'll start on the weapon immediately." Said Desmond

"Good label it project heir. As the villains who DNA will make this weapon up. Could be use in future to help serve the light." Said Ra's

"Understood. I will bring you up to speed as both project progress." Said Desmond as the screens faded away.

{Four different project. Project Kr should be the easiest. These other three. I don't know what the mental. Let alone the physical characteristics of the specimens. It going to be difficult. As only the amazon had knowledge on this brother of wonder woman. So there is no idea if what we have the right look for the subject.} Thought Desmond as he left the room

The one thing that anyone had forgot to account for is that someone would notice that the casket of the prince of themyscria is missing. What would come of this discover?

 **Themyscria**

The island was on high alert as one of the guards had check the tomb of the royal family of themyscria. There she found the beloved prince casket and body gone. Hippolyta was informed immediately. She then informed her daughter. Who was in route to the island as soon as the news was heard?

Diana landed on the ground and raced to the tomb. When she got there. She saw her mother and the guards gather around where her brother was buried.

"Mother." Said Diana causing Hippolyta to turn around

"Diana. I too was hoping it wasn't true." Said Hippolyta

There where the guards and Hippolyta stood. Was a hole. Where the prince was once held. The tombstone above where the body was buried read. Naruto the first male amazon born. Beloved by his people. May his maelstrom continue to bring joy to all he loves, and fear to all his enemies?

"How did this happen?" asked Diana as she fell to her knees

"A god had to be involve. For no mortal would be able to get his body out. Without one of the enchantments around his casket going off. The guard have also stated that no one has enter or leave the tomb. Since your last visit." Said Hippolyta

"Ares it has to be him." Said Diana

"I believe so to Diana. But do to the peace that Hera had call between us and Ares. Without proof. They would never believe us." Said Hippolyta placing a hand on Diana shoulder

"Who else could it be? Ares hated Naruto. He killed Naruto father. Then try to blame it on you to get him to turn against us. Naruto was supposed to be his champion. He never accepted that. Naruto loved us. He treat us better than anyone. He didn't care if he got hurt. Just so long as that person smiled that all he cared about." Said Diana with tears in her eyes

"It wasn't your fault Diana you have to understand. That he didn't want you to blame yourself for what happen." Said Hippolyta wrapping her arms around her daughter

"But it was my fault he died. If I hadn't thought to venture out he would still be alive." Said Diana

"And your curiosity would have never been satisfied. He's the reason the world know you as wonder woman. You carry his spirt with him where ever you go." Said Hippolyta

"Your right mother. I just wish he was back." Said Diana leaning into her mother

"As do I Diana as do I." said Hippolyta

"I will go searching the world of men to see. If I can find any sign of my brother." Said Diana as she got to her feet.

"We will counties to search the island. We will also ask Hera if the gods have done or seen anything about your brother." Said Hippolyta as the two left the tomb and head towards the beach

"I will bring him back mother." Said Diana taking off to find her brother

{He did for you Diana.} Thought Hippolyta remember when Diana first left the island

 **Flashback 1941**

 _Hippolyta sighed as she had just finished another argument with her youngest child. Diana heard about the war going on in the man's world. She had wanted to help. Hippolyta knew her daughter was stubborn she inherit it from her. This is just the one thing that Hippolyta wish she would drop._

" _You know she's going." Said a voice_

 _Hippolyta turned to see her oldest standing there. He stood 6ft. he wears the royal robes of themyscria. He has spike blond hair. His deep ocean blue eyes look at his mother._

" _Naruto." Said Hippolyta_

" _Hey I'm not going to argue. It's just she not the little squirt she was before." Said Naruto_

" _I know that. I'm surprise you do. Considering how you two always argue about the fact she tall than you." Said Hippolyta_

" _By one inch. It's not like she a giant to me." said Naruto as he crosses his arms_

" _Haha." Said Hippolyta smile at her son antics_

" _She going to leave. It's what she feels is right." Said Naruto_

" _I know she feels that way. The world of man is more dangerous than she realizes." Said Hippolyta_

" _Which is why. Her big brother will go with her to protect her." Said Naruto causing Hippolyta to look at him in shock_

" _What Naruto no." said Hippolyta_

" _Don't worry. I wouldn't be much of a big brother. If I didn't look after my little sister. You know." Said Naruto scratching the back of his head._

" _Please you both be safer here. The world of men. Can solve their own problems." Said Hippolyta_

" _Yeah. You're probably right. But we both know. That isn't going to stop her." Said Naruto_

" _I can't talk you out of this can I." said Hippolyta with her head down_

" _Hey I promise she will be brought back safe. I never go back on my promise as prince of themyscria." Said Naruto cause Hippolyta to look at him_

" _Fine go. I expect you to keep that promise Naruto." Said Hippolyta smiling at him._

" _Don't worry will be back mom. Here to prove it keep this safe for me mom." Said Naruto as he put a necklace with a green crystal around his mother neck_

 _{I just have a bad feeling about this.} Thought Hippolyta looking at Naruto back_

 **Flashback end**

Hippolyta looking at the necklace with a sad smile. Naruto did keep his promise. He sacrificed his life to make sure his sister would return home safe. She just hope the gods where on her side to bring her son back.

 **Two weeks later July 4 Cadmus labs**

The three sidekicks known as Aqualad, robin, and kid flash. They had thought today would not have turned out how it did. They first thought they were going to get a tour of the justice leagues HQ. When they found out. Former fellow sidekick speedy. That this wasn't the leagues HQ. He quit while the other stick behind. They then decide to investigate Cadmus a building in Washington dc that batman had suspect of something. While the league dealt with other matters. The three sidekicks check Cadmus out. They put out a fire. They found that what look like a two stories build had multiply sub levels. They went down to find Cadmus making an army. When robin hacked the system to find out that. They had two projects. Project Kr and project heir. Wonder what both could be. The three went to find it. Which lead us to our current predicament.

"Uh guys? You might want to see this." said kid flash getting Aqualad and robin's attention

Kid flash had flip some type of switch showing two pods inside one was. A boy with black hair not that old. He wore a pure white suit, with the famous superman symbol on the chest. Inside the other pod appeared a boy about 16 years old. He had blond hair and was wearing a black and orange armor. The armor look like those wore by the amazon of themyscria.

"Ok big k little r. the atomic symbol for krypton. A clone." Said kid flash

"The other looks like armor. That the amazon wear on themyscria. Robin hack." Said Aqualad

"Oh right. Ok project Kr. Weapon designation superboy. A clone force grown in sixteen days! With DNA acquired from superman. The other project heir. Weapon made from corpse of wonder woman's brother!" shouted robin shocked looking at the holscreen on his wrist

"Wonder woman had a brother?" asked kid flash

"They robed his grave to get a weapon." Said Aqualad as he found this disrespectful to the dead.

"No way either one of them knows about this." said kid flash still in shock about all this

"Superboy has a solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sin radiation 24/7." Said robin

"And these creatures?" asked Aqualad seeing them above both of them.

"Genomorphs gnomes. Telepathic. Force feeding them an education." Said robin

"There making a slave out of superman's son and wonder woman's brother. I guess we can call them that." Said kid flash

"Now we contact the league." Said Aqualad as the three of them try to pressing their com links only to get static

"No signal." Said robin

"Yeah we're in too deep literally." Said kid flash

"We can't just left them here." Said robin

"Robin set them free." Said Aqualad

"Ok there on two different security feeds. So I'll free superboy first." Said robin

Robin stated to hack the pod to open them. Unknown to the three the Genomorphs above superman. When robin finish the hack and the pod open up superboy came charging out. He tackled Aqualad. Robin rolled out of the way and bumped Naruto's pod. When he did that Naruto fist started to move. Superboy ground and pound Aqualad. Robin pulled out his shock gun. He fired at superboy. When they hit him in the chest. Superboy got off of Aqualad. He grabbed the cords and pull robin towards him. He close lined robin knocking him out. Kid flash try to speed punch superboy. Superboy grabbed kid flash and threw him into the pod that held him. Aqualad form a hammer out of water and hit superboy knocking him across the room. Superboy charged Aqualad. He duck under the hammers. Aqualad grabbed him from behind. Superboy jumped into the ceiling two time knocking Aqualad out. Dr. Desmond walked into the room. He smiled seeing the sidekicks knocked out.

"Good take then to a cloning chamber. Project kr will watch over them." Said Dr. Desmond as they took the sidekicks away

Unknown to anyone in the room project heir. Had open his eyes. He looked around the room and waited till they left before breaking the glass. He cracked some stiff muscle.

{Wonder who they were?} Thought Naruto

 **{Don't worry about It. let's just get out of here.}** Thought a dark voice in Naruto's head

{It doesn't feel right. My sister won't like it. If I just left them kurama.} Thought Naruto

 **{Uh. I thought not letting those Genomorphs in your head. Help me make you better. Maybe I should have just let them install. That passcode in your head so you would listen to me.}** Thought kurama

{Now we both know you love me too much kurama. to even think about doing that now let's go be a hero.} Thought Naruto

Kurama groaned in Naruto's head. He made his way down the hallway trying to find the sidekicks. The only problem is that Naruto had no idea where he was going.

{Ok maybe this way.} Thought Naruto looking at the two different hallways

 **{Haha. Oh yeah kit you're a real hero. Told you we should have headed for the elevator.} Thought** kurama as Naruto crossed his arms

{Oh really. Ok then smart fox. Where's the elevator?} Thought Naruto

 **{Why it's that way.** } Thought kurama

{Really because that the way we came.} Thought Naruto

 **{Ok but we got company idiot.}** Thought kurama

{What are you? Oh.} Thought Naruto looking ahead to see superboy

"Uh hi. Um. You wouldn't happen to know where the sidekick went. Also please I don't want to fight." Said Naruto scaring the back of his head

"How you get out?" asked superboy raising an eyebrow

"Well you see funny story. I'm afraid. Afraid an interesting word to say. Given that I'm not afraid of you or anything." said Naruto

"Your trying to free them aren't you?" asked superboy causing Naruto to get nervous

"Uh if I say maybe will you attack me?" asked Naruto

"No cause I was just about too do the same thing." Said superboy causing Naruto to go wide eye

"Oh well then. I have no idea where I'm going so lead the way." Said Naruto

"Sounds ah." Said superboy as the Genomorphs on his shoulder try to make him attack Naruto

 **{Kit the Genomorphs.}** Thought kurama

{Right.} Thought Naruto

Naruto went through hand signs. Naruto using the chakra that kurama had given him.

" _ **Lighting style: paralyzing jutsu."**_ Said Naruto holding out two fingers that shot lighting from it.

The lighting hit the Genomorphs paralyzing it. Superboy now free of the attempt mind control. Superboy nodded his head in thanks. He lead the way to where the three sidekicks. Superboy knocked the door's down.

"What are you doing? I thought I told you to go back to the pod. Why is project heir out get him back too?" Said Dr. Desmond

"My name is Naruto not project heir." Said Naruto kicking Desmond, guardian and Dubbilex into the wall

Superboy walked to the three sidekicks as the needs were withdrawn.

"So you here to fry us or free us?" asked kid flash

"Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I guess helping you is the only opinion." Said superboy as he narrowed his eyes

"Ugh finally. Good thing batman not here. He'd have my head for taking so long to pick a lock." Said robin getting free of his restraints.

"That's what you're worried about. The whole league will have our heads. When we get back." Shouted kid flash as robin shook his head before looking at superboy

"You free Aqualad. I get kid mouth." Said robin only for superboy to glare at robin

"Don't give me orders too." Said superboy as he went to free Aqualad

"Sheesh he's a thing of sunshine. Isn't he?" asked Naruto only for robin to look at him "what?"

"Sorry just hard to believe that wonder woman has a brother." Said robin as he freed kid flash

"Wonder woman? Oh my sister stupid hero name." said Naruto

"Wait her names stupid. Ok then what's your hero name?" asked kid flash

"Prepare yourself. I am the fear in my enemy's eyes. I am the whisper in the shadows. I am the amazonine sage." Said Naruto doing a ridiculous pose.

"Yeah, and your sister name stupid." Said kid flash causing Naruto face plant

"No respect for the older brother." Said Naruto with a cloud over his head and drawing on the ground.

"Yeah discuss names later leave now." Said Aqualad

They ran out of the room. Desmond glare at them and said "you'll never get out of here. I'll put you all back in your pods."

"That guys not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Said robin as he destroy the blood the pods had collected from them.

"Whelmed?" asked Naruto looking at robin

"Don't asked." Said kid flash right beside him

"Ok does anyone know where we're going?" asked Naruto not wanting to get lost again

"We're still 42 levels underground. If we make it to the elevator." Said Aqualad

They turned the condor running into the giant Genomorphs. They stood in front of the elevator.

"Yeah you got a backup plan?" asked Naruto

The giant slam its fist into the ground. They all moved out of the way. Expect superboy who decided to attack.

"Superboy. The goal is escape. Not to bury ourselves." said Aqualad

"Ok has he never been in a battle? If this is about his strength. It don't always work." Said Naruto

Superboy picked one of the giant up and threw him into the others. While superboy was doing this Aqualad pried open the elevator doors. Robin shoot a line up the elevator shaft. Naruto shook his head. He appealed chakra to his feet and started to climb the elevator shaft. Superboy grabbed ahold of Aqualad. He jumped in up the shaft to fly like superman. He started to fall instead of fly.

"I'm falling?" asked superboy in shock

Robin seeing this threw a projectile. That Aqualad grabbed a hold of.

"Are you supposed to fall?" asked Naruto

"Superman can fly why can't I?" asked superboy

"Don't know, but looks like you can leap of building in a single bound. That's cool." Said kid flash

The elevator above them started to descend down on them.

"Guys this has to be our exit." Said robin

Naruto nodded he grabbed the door and pried them open.

"Everyone off." Said Naruto as they followed him

They then ran down the hallways superboy decide to lead.

"Left. Right." Said superboy only to lead them to a dead end

 **{Yeah so far been a great idea to go free the sidekicks.}** Thought kurama

{Shut up.} Thought Naruto

"Great direction supes. Are you trying to get us repodded?" Said kid flash

"No I don't understand." Said superboy

 **{See.}** Thought kurama

"Don't apologize this is perfect." Said robin ripping off the vents

They all crawled into the vent until superboy stop them.

"And we're stopping why?" asked Naruto

"Shh. Listen." Said superboy as everyone did

"I don't hear anything." said robin

"It's the Genomorphs. There in the vents." Said superboy

"Ok out we go." Said Naruto kicking open a vent beside them and leading them out.

Once they got out. Robin started to hack. Naruto was about ready to go through hand signs.

"There I hacked the motion sensors." Said robin

"Ok I'm going to pretend to know what you just said." Said Naruto

"Ok there still patently of them between us and out." said robin

"Ok now that sounds more fun." Said Naruto pounding his fist on his other hand

"No need for that I got room to run now." Said kid flash speeding off

"Are there more like him or is he the only one?" asked Naruto

"What speedster?" asked robin as Naruto shook his head

"No idiots who run off without a plan." Said Naruto causing robin to snicker as they all tried to catch up with kid flash

Red lights start to flash. The three passes by Genomorphs that were knocked down by kid flash. Naruto seeing some try and get up knock them back down with a kick to the head. Aqualad looked at him

"Hey better safe than sorry." Said Naruto as a something smacked into a wall as it echoed down the hall

They looked at each other before catching up with kid flash. Who almost made it to the stair before running into the door? That led to the stairs.

"We're cut off from the street." Said Aqualad

"Yeah my head hasn't notice." Said kid flash

Superboy and Aqualad try to open the door. While robin try to hack. Naruto having enough said. "Guys move I'll get the door."

"Really because I'm pretty sure krypton are stronger than amazons." Said kid flash

"Good thing I'm not going to use my strength." Said Naruto going through hand signs

"What are you?" asked superboy as Naruto formed the last hand sign.

" _ **Wind style great break through"**_ Said Naruto

They moved out of the way. Naruto held his hands out a hurricane force wind hit the door destroying it. The other looked at him in wide eye. Naruto see their look just shrugged his shoulders.

"What? You wanted a way out." said Naruto

They all nodded but before they could go up the stairs. Guardian stood with a large group of Genomorphs. The Genomorphs horns started to glow. This cause all but Naruto to be affected by them. As the team lose conscious. The Genomorphs try more pressure on Naruto.

 **{Kit there trying to knock you out.}** Thought kurama

{Yeah I notice keep the barrier up.} Thought Naruto

"How are you not knocked out?" asked guardian

"Let's just say. My friend don't like anyone else but him up here." Said Naruto touching his head

"Interesting I did not expect. It to be able to resisted the Genomorphs mind control." Said Dubbilex

"Yeah decide he didn't want to have some stupid word control." Said Naruto

Naruto looked over at the rest of the team and notice them. They seem to be waking up and the Genomorphs on guardians shoulder hooped off.

"What? What going on?" asked guardian as he rubbed his head

Naruto notice that superboy and Dubbilex we're having a metal conversation. He notice the rest were starting to regain consciousness.

"Guardian?" asked Aqualad looking at him

"I'm fine. Go I'll deal with Desmond." Said guardian

"I think not. You kids have cause me a lot of trouble today. Project blockbuster will allow me to restore order." Said Desmond holding up a blue liquid. He poured the liquid down his throat. His body begin changing into a rock like substance.

Guardian moved to attack him. Desmond just shoved him to the side. Superboy charged Desmond. He hit him with a couple of punches. Desmond grabbed superboy and pushed him through the ceiling the other followed after them. Naruto just looked at the door he'd open up.

"If I knew they were just going to go through the roof. I wouldn't have bother with the door." Said Naruto taking the stairs to where the other were in time to see.

Naruto saw that robin and kid flash huddled over the robin's holo computer.

"What are we doing?" asked Naruto scaring both of them

"Where you come from?" asked kid flash

"The stairs. Now what's the plan?" asked Naruto

"We're going to collapse the building on him. KF going to." Said robin until Naruto interrupted him

"No let him tell the others. I distract him. I haven't had a good fight in a while." Said Naruto

They were about to stop him before Naruto. He charged Desmond hitting him in the back. Desmond try to sway him Naruto grabbed the arm. He made some hand sings.

" _ **Fire style fire ball jutsu"**_ said Naruto

Naruto blew the fire ball point blank right in Desmond face. He screamed in pain. He was blinded by the jutsu. He try to hit Naruto who just dodge the attacks. While this was going on the rest of the team where knocking down the pillars.

"Naruto get him on the x." said robin

Naruto nodded then attack Desmond. Whose vision started to come back. He grabbed Naruto by the throat. Desmond slammed Naruto down. Naruto eyes shifted to red with slits. Desmond looked surprise. Naruto used this surprise to his advantage as he kipped up. His feet hitting Desmond in the chest. Desmond stumbled back on the x. Naruto then went through hand signs.

" _ **Lightening style running beast jutsu"**_ said Naruto as a beast made of lightning parlayed Desmond

"We've got to move." Said robin

They ran to the door as the celling started to come down. Naruto saw they couldn't make it he got close to them. While superboy and Aqualad held up the roof. The building collapsed. Part of the debris moved to reveal a dome made of rock. The dome moved away to reveal superboy and Aqualad hold small pieces of the building.

"Huh. Man that jutsu took a lot more out of me than I thought." Said Naruto

"Hey at least we did it." Said kid flash

"Was there any doubt." Said robin as they high fived

Superboy looked around.

"See. The moon." Said kid flash

"Hmm world defiantly changed since I remember it." Said Naruto

They look at the moon. A figured in red and blue with a red s on his chest landed in front of the teenagers. He walked up to superboy but Naruto wasn't paying attention his eyes were focus on one person. His sister wonder woman.

She gasped in shocked. Her dead brother alive and standing before her.

"Naruto?" asked wonder woman

"Hey there little sis. Miss me?" asked Naruto

She tackled him almost knocking him over crying in his shoulder. He held on to her to make sure she was alright.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Said wonder woman

"It's ok Diana. I'm here for you. I think I need to learn what I have missed." Said Naruto as wonder woman lead him away

The team smiled at seeing the reunion between the two. They happy to see a happy meeting between families

The sibling walked away Diana. Remember that her brother couldn't fly. She picked him up despite the protest from him.

"I said I don't like this Diana." Said Naruto

"Do you know a quicker way?" asked Diana

"Ok fair enough. By the way I wouldn't mind teaming up with those guys again." Said Naruto

Diana smiled and shook her head. Her brother never changes "let's talk to mother first before doing that."

"Ok but if I do this. I need a name because apparently amzonine sage isn't going to work." Said Naruto

As the two flew away. They didn't see one of the member of the light Ra's al Ghul, and his daughters along with uba watching them.

"The first step is accomplished." Said Ra's

A portal open up and out walked Ares. Ra's and the rest kneeled before him

"Raise me servants. The weapon has entered?" asked Ares

"Yes my lord. Are we sure he's the one my lord?" asked Ra's

"You question me? After everything I've done for you. Allow you and your family to bath in my Lazarus pits." Said Ares

"No my lord. I just thought the other version would be the one. That would take my place as I become your second in command." Said Ra's

"Ah I see you think. That he would betray us. I need to see which is the most vicious for he will be the new demon head. My demon head the greatest killer of my army with the league of assassin's." said Ares

"Understood my lord." Said Ra's

"So is savage still planning to work with Darkseid?" asked Ares

"Yes." Said Ra's

"My lord should we take one of the members out to halt the progress?" asked Talia

Ares look at her grinned and said. "No my dear you have more important things to attend to."

Talia raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing.

"So how will the weapon be made sure to betray if the word protocol isn't in place?" asked Nyssa

"Smile the demon answer to me. I just have to summon him and the weapon would come to Me." said Ares

"Then the new world of we have fought for beings." Said Ra's as Ares nodded and looked out at where the sibling left ready for their plan to finally be complete.

 **Ok here it is the rewrite hope you enjoy it sorry it took a while to put up. Now review for question and jutsu you may want to see Naruto do.**


	2. lesson's learn

**Brother of wonder women villains' heir Ch. 1**

 **Here it is chapter the newest chapter of brother of wonder woman villain heir. It start getting interesting from here as we know three clones were made but we don't know which one is with the team. So you can guess and there will be hints in every chapter. Also I would like some help with Naruto superhero name any suggest is a good one. Now before we begin let's answer some reviews**

 **Guest 1 thank you for review and hopefully you'll get some ideas here. Although if you don't I'll be happy to have your support.**

 **Guest 2 ok I don't think Diana bows to them, and Naruto not going to go all god like if you're looking for that story it's not this one.**

 **Saito thank you for your kind words.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything if I did I be rich**

 **Mount justice July 18 11:16 EDT**

Naruto and his sister had caught up. She hadn't taken him back to themyscria yet afraid that. He wasn't real and as soon as they set foot on their home island that he disappeared. Naruto had heard that. The four that he'd help in Cadmus had formed a team with someone else. Naruto wanting to try and be a good hero. Since his sister had become a great hero in this world he decide to try it himself and join the team. What he didn't know was how boring it would be. He was currently standing in the middle of the room were the boom tubes come Naruto was currently thinking if he get in trouble for the food he bought for the mount when he heard the computer said

"Recognized robin b-01 kid flash b-03" as the 2 came though the teleport pads robin came up and asked.

"Did you asked him yet"

"What did he say" asked kid flash

"He's arriving now" said aqualad

"Then what are we waiting for" asked kid flash he then took off to were red tornado was. As red tornado just landed

"Red tornado." Said kid flash

"Greeting is there any reason you intercepted me outside the cave" asked red tornado

"We hoped you would have a mission for us." Said aqualad

"Mission assignments are the batman's responsibility." Said red tornado

"Really if I'd know that I would have ask the bat for something when he visited me and my sister." Said Naruto

"Wait batman visit you guys?" asked kid flash getting a nod from Naruto

"Yeah and trust me he said it was to check on me but my noise said different." Said Naruto getting a weird look from the others

"What do you mean your Nosie says different?" asked superboy Naruto started to blush

"Well um there a certain aroma from the both of them if they're around each other." Said Naruto

"What aroma?" asked kid flash

"Look it's my little sister I'm not going into detail ok." Said Naruto

"Hold on are you say that bat and your sister?" asked kid flash

"Finish that sentence and watch me knock you out." said Naruto glare at kid flash

The team were confuse until they finally understood that and started to blush. Robin coughed into his fist.

"Ok on the first part it's been over a week and nothing." said robin ignoring Naruto

"You will be tested soon enough for the time being enjoy each other's company." Said red tornado

"This team is not a social club." Said aqualad

"I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." Said red tornado as he walked into the cave

"Keep busy" said kid flash

"Does he think we're falling for this" asked robin

"Oh I'll find out." Said Miss Martian as she tries to read red tornado mind

"I'm sorry I forgot he's a machine I can't read his mind." Said Miss Martian

"Nice try though." Said kid flash

"I on the other had believe in people privacy so don't try to do that with me please." Said Naruto

" **Come on kit you know that you can't have anyone else in here with me."** Said Kurama

"Sorry but your voice is one to many in my head." Said Naruto while smiling

" **Shut up kit."** Said Kurama

"So do you know what I'm thinking of right now" asked kid flash while Naruto and Kurama both face palm

{Kurama if I ever and I mean ever start acting like that around a girl. Please make another image pop in my head.} Thought Naruto to Kurama

 **{Oh don't worry I will. Though you may not like it when I do it.} Thought** Kurama

"We don't need psychic powers to known what you're thinking." Said robin

"Well Superboy, Naruto, and I live here maybe we can give you a tour." Said Miss Martian

Kid flash and robin looked towards Superboy

"Hey don't look at me." Said Superboy they then look towards Naruto

"Hey I've only been here a couple of days so don't look at Me." said Naruto

"Don't worry we won't. I like the sound of a private tour." Said kid flash

"She didn't say it was private." Said robin

"It's good for team building we'll all go." Said aqualad

"Well this is the front door." Said Miss Martian as she lead them back into the mountain

"The cave is actually the entire mountain." said Miss Martian

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by superman and green lantern back in the earlier days of the league." Said kid flash

"Ok so tell me why did they abandoned it for the hall? I mean it seems a more secure lair." asked Naruto

"The cave's secret location was compromised." Said aqualad

"So they trade it in for a tourist trap that sounds smart." Said Superboy

"I agree with sups." Said Naruto

"If the villains known of the cave we must be on constant alert." Said Miss Martian

"The bad guys we know they know about this place so there is no need to worry." Said robin

"He means we're hiding in plain sight." Said kid flash

"Oh that much clearer." Said Miss Martian

Naruto noise smelt smoke. He then decide to ask "um do we have a fireplace in this cave?"

"Yeah I smell smoke." Said Superboy agreeing with Naruto

"Oh no my cookies." Said Miss Martian

She then floated pass the rest of them they then tried to catch up to her as she went into the kitchen she took some burnet to a crisp cookies.

"I was trying granny jones recipe from episode 17 of- never mind." Said Miss Martain

"I am sure the cookies would have tastes great." Said robin

"He doesn't seem to mind." Said Naruto as kid flash ate a bunch of the brunt cookies

"I have a high metabolism." Said kid flash

"I'll make some more then it's too bad about this batch." Said Miss Martain

"It sweet that you made any." Said aqualad

"Thanks aqualad." Said Miss Martain

"Please were off duty call me Kaldur'ahm or Kaldur for short." Said Kaldur

"I'm Wally you see I already trust you with my secret identity. Dark glasses over there, batman forbidden boy wonder from telling anyone his real name." said Wally

"You already know my name but if you forgot it's Naruto the prince of themyscria." Said Naruto

"Mines no secret it M'gann M'orzz but you can call me Megan. It's an earth name so I figure since I'm on earth." Said Megan

Superboy started to walk away as he did Megan notice and said {don't worry Superboy we'll find you an earth name too} Superboy got angry

"Get out of my head" said Superboy

{What's wrong I don't understand everyone on mars communicates this way.} Thought Megan to each of the team member except for Naruto grabbed their head in pain.

"M'gann, stop! Things are different on earth here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy. People like having their thought to their self." Said Kaldur

"Beside Cadmus little psychic Genomorph left a bad taste in his brain." Said kid flash

"I didn't mean to." Said Megan sad about what happen

"Just stay out." Said Superboy

"Ok but how come I couldn't get in your mind?" asked Megan

"Oh let's just say I made sure no one gets up here unless I want them to." Said Naruto tapping his head

 **{You mean I made sure no ones in this head.}** Thought kurama

{Shut up fur ball.} Thought Naruto

"Hello Megan." Said Megan as she slapped her forehead

"I know what we could do." Said Megan flying out of the kitchen everyone but Superboy followed

"Superboy please." Said Megan

"Don't talk to me." Said Superboy

Megan looked down sadly. Superboy saw this and stood up and followed the rest down the hall. Megan then followed after them

"Check it out this is a Martian bioship." Said Megan

In front of them sat a large red oval with purple streaks.

"Cute not very aerodynamic, but cute." Said kid flash

"It's at rest silly. I'll wake it up." Said Megan she then waved her hand over it and it changed into a ship

"Oh great please tell me we're not going to fly." Said Naruto

They then enter the ship as control and seat appeared before them everyone sat down and the seatbelts appeared and wrapped around them

"Red tornado please open the hangers doors." Said Megan as the doors open up and she flew the ship out the doors around the city they flew all the while Naruto gripped the chair tighter.

"What's the matter afraid of flying?" Said kid flash

"No I just like to travel by ground better as it gives me a better chance to fight back." Said Naruto

"Ok so why you got a death grip on the chair?" asked robin

"Hey you have a plane shot down and fall to the earth then tell me what you think about flying?" asked Naruto

"Anyway despite that this is incredible." Said robin

"Yeah she sure is. I mean the ship which is commonly referred to as a she." Said kid flash trying to save his words as Meagan looked at him.

"Fast on his feet not so fast with his mouth." Said robin

"Oh that never been truer." Said Naruto

"Dude." Said kid flash

"I may not have psychic powers. I know what you're thinking you overreact and you don't know how to apologize." Said Kaldur

Superboy look toward Megan with no emotion on his face Megan sees that he looks away and looks down sadly.

"Don't worry he will come around." Said robin

"He doesn't seem to like me much." said Megan

"You guys do remember he has super hearing right." Said Wally

"Hey how about you show us some of that shape shifting powers." Said robin

Megan then morph into robin but a girl version of robin but still shaped shift. She then shift into kid flash which was also a girl version.

"Is it wrong I think I'm hot" asked Wally

"Yes in some many ways." Said Naruto

"Impressive but I don't think you would fool anyone with that." said robin while clapping

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." Said Megan only for a poof of smoke appear in Naruto seat

"I don't know it doesn't seem hard for Me." said Naruto as he appeared in Megan form and her voice

"Wow how you do that." Said Megan

"Some of the new power I got from Cadmus." Said Naruto as he turned back into himself

"Cool anything else they give you?" asked kid flash

 **{Oh yeah a demon in his head.}** Thought kurama

{Not going to tell them that yet} thought Naruto

"Well I can control elements, make clones of myself from those elements. I have enchant sense. With the strength and training of the amazon of themyscria

"Wow that some powers." Said Kaldur

"Yeah even though I'm the older brother my sister still beats me in a spar. Of course I haven't tired it with my new powers. But on your shape changing how did your clothes change Megan?" Said Naruto

"Their organic like the ship they respond to my metal commands." Said Megan

"As long as they're the only one." Said Superboy

"Can you pass through walls like manhunter does" asked kid flash

"Density shifting no it's an advanced technique." said Miss Martian

"Flash can vibrate his molecules through solid object when KF does it he gets a bloody noise." Said robin

"Dude!" said kid flash

"Here something I can do camouflage mode." Said Miss Martain

"Red tornado to Miss Martian an alarm has been tripped at the at happy harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending you the coordinates." Said red tornado from the speaker system of the ship.

"Received adjusting course." Said Miss Martian steering the ship in that direction

"Tornado's keeping us busy again." Said robin

"Who cares just I haven't fought in a while this will be fun." Said Naruto

"Well a simply fire brought you to Superboy, so maybe we'll find out what cause the alert." Said Miss Martian

"Uh I think I know the cause." Said Superboy as he pointed out the side of the ship. A tornado zoomed through the parking lot and sucked up the ship. Miss Martian quickly steered the out of the tornado and landed the ship as soon as she did Naruto got off the ship so fast people would have thought that he was the flash by how fast he moved.

"Uh kid why are you in such a hurry" asked Superboy

"Uh guy I'm right here." Said kid flash

"Ok robin are tornado common in new England" asked aqualad but he looked and robin wasn't there

"Robin" asked aqualad as a mischievous laugh was heard

"He was just here!" said Miss Martian

They then ran out of the bioship to see Naruto standing there loosing up his muscles. They were about to ask where robin was. when the window of the power plant shatter and making them known robin was inside the building. Just as they all made it into the building robin was throw into a pillar by a gust of wind.

"Who's your new friend" asked Superboy as a robotic figure completely in black and red came into view.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kinda rough" said robin

"My apologies. You may call me mister twister." Said the now name mister twister

"Well now that introduction are over let get to the fun part." Said Naruto going through hand sign

Superboy charged at mister twister who quickly countered by pushing Superboy back with tornados and sending him flying into a wall. The teens looked at each other uncertain but were none the less confident when they all charged him head on only to be knocked back by mister twister.

" _ **Fire style phoenix flower jutsu."**_ Said Amazonian sage

 **{Kit no}** thought kurama

Mister twister sent a blast of wind toward the jutsu. It cause a big fire like tornado to appear and head straight for the sage.

{Oh crap.} Thought Amazonian sage getting his hair a little singed

"What a shame! I was expecting to fight a real hero not some children. Do you have adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing." Said mister twister

"Well I hate to see you disturbed, let see how you feel after we kick you can!" said robin

Miss Martian use her telekinesis to pry open a container above mister twister releasing a cloud of stem above him. Superboy tried to attack him again with a jump but mister twister cleared the steam before he could land a hit and threw Superboy into Miss Martian. Robin and aqualad charged but were throwing away like the other. Mister twister turned to see the sage going through hand signs again

"Not this time." Said mister twister as he threw tornado at the sage

The sage got out of the way and moved in close to get a shot in on the gut. It cause mister twister to stop with his wind attack but he grabbed the sage before he could do a second attack in.

"Oh this isn't good." Said the sage

Twister then threw sage into the ground and then drove him deeper into it with his twister. Kid flash then started to regain conciseness.

"What did you do to my team?" Said kid flash

"Embarrassed them largely." Said mister twister as he blew kid flash away

"I got you." Said Miss Martian as she saved him with her telekinesis

"Thanks." said kid flash

"I would have thought you learned your limitations by now." Said mister twister

"What do you want?" asked aqualad as twister rose in the air

"Isn't it obvious I want a real hero." Said mister twister

"Read his mind find a weak point." Said aqualad

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." Said Miss Martian

"It ok with the bad guys." Said robin

Miss Martian closed her eyes and concentrated her power on twister she open her eyes and said "nothing I'm getting nothing. Of course mister twister is red tornado in a disguise. He's an android and how many androids do we know that can create tornados."

"Red tornado sent us here." Said aqualad

"After saying we will be tested soon enough. This is his tested." Said robin

"Speedy called it we're a joke." Said kid flash as sage pulled himself out of the ground

"If that's tornado. He should know not to piss off a fucking amazon." Said the sage

The other ignored him still walking up to twister.

"We know who you are and what you want." Said robin

"So let's end this." Said aqualad

"Yes let's." said mister twister as storm cloud formed over head

"Impressive show but we will not indulge you. We will not engage." Said aqualad just after he said that lighting begin to strike around twister.

 **{Tornado can't do that.}** Thought kurama

{No he can't crap.} Thought the sage going through hand signs

"Um can red tornado do that" asked kid flash

"You think I'm tornado how ironic." Said mister twister he then stuck lighting down at the group

Amazonian sage moved out of the way and finished his hand signs. When he finish Superboy was charging mister twister was about to hit him when the sage said " _ **hidden mist jutsu"**_ as he did that Miss Martian and moved the ship between the team and mister twister. Mister twister tried to move the mist with his wind power but I didn't work.

"Fine then I won't deny you children have powers, but playing hide and seek with you will not achieve my objective. So stay concealed if you can trump me again I will show no mercy." Said mister twister he then flew away.

"What happen?" asked kid flash

"Miss Martian put the bioship between us and twister. I did the hidden mist jutsu and concealed in the mist no one can find us unless I want them to. So you can thank me for saving your ass." Said Amazonian sage

Superboy punched a rock and said" that's supposed to make it right you tricked us into believing that twister was tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose." Said aqualad

"It a rookie mistake." Said robin

"Oh it's not just her. You're all at fault. Rule 1 in a battle never hold back. Even if twister was tornado a friend. You never let up until opponent gives up. That's the basic training for a warrior so as far as I'm concern you all need to be retrain. If you don't like it then prove me wrong." Said Amazonian sage as he left them speechless

"Did he just say we weren't ready?" asked kid flash

"I think so." Said robin

"We did all assume instead of making sure he was down first. To prove the theory right." Said Aqualad

"Yeah let just go get this guy." Said superboy going the way twister and sage went

The team nodded and followed after them.

 **{Why you do that kit?}** Asked kurama

{They need to learn how to be a team. Sometime slap in the face is better than a pat on the back} thought the sage

 **{Oh your evil kit}** thought kurama

The sage smiled. He then came up to where twister was. Sage went through hand signs.

" _ **Wind style vacuum blade."**_ Said the sage as a blade of wind hit twister

It damage his back. Twister turn around and sent two twister at the sage. He dodge out of the way trying to get close. While twister was focus on the sage he didn't see superboy coming. He hit twister in the side. Knocking him around. Robin came from behind along with kid flash try to stick and move to hit twister.

{Sage can you hear me?} Thought Miss Martian

{What are you doing?} Thought Amazonian sage

{We came up with a plan just trust us} thought Aqualad

Amazonian sage agreed to the plan. He followed Aqualad, but before they could execute their plan red tornado showed up.

"Hit the showers boys. I was hoping you could handle this clearly I was wrong." Said red tornado

"But we have a plan now." Said robin

"The subject is not up to debate." Said red tornado as the team stepped aside

"I was beginning to think you would never show up." Said mister twister

"I'm here now." Said red tornado as he sent a tornado to mister twister who move back and counter with his own

"We are evenly match twister." Said red tornado

"No tornado we're not." Said twister

Twister shoot lighting at tornado he tried to evade, but the lighting hit a boat nearby and it exploded knocking tornado

"Remain still android the reprogramming will take some time." Said mister twister as cable extended to red tornado head but red tornado sat up grabbing the cables as he turned into Miss Martian

"Longer than you think." Said Miss Martian

Twister was caught off guard kid flash ran around him creating a tornado of his own sucking twister into the tornado he made. Superboy grabbed twister by the arm and punched two holes into him before sending him into the water. Aqualad swam up to twister and struck him with an anchor then used his eel tattoos to unleashed electricity into him blowing off his right and sending him out of the water and back onto the boardwalk. Megan lifted twister up and used her telekinesis to rip of his other arm and most armor as robin threw his bomb at him. The Amazonian sage used his amazon strength knock twister to the ground.

Twister fell to the ground and as he landed and his chest open up as a brown hair scrawny man fell out

"Foul I call foul." Said the little man

Megan lifted a rock up and brought it over the man.

"M'gann no." said Aqualad but Megan dropped the rock on the man

{Huh didn't think she had it in her.} Thought the sage

Everyone stared at the Megan. Robin was the first to talk

"I don't know what they do on mars but on earth we keep our captive alive." Said robin

"You said you trust me." Said Megan as she lifted the bolder up revealing the man was a robot

"That why I couldn't read his mind." Said Megan

{And I'm proven wrong} thought the sage

Wally beat down and picked up and eyeball

"Cool souvenir" said Wally

"We should have had more faith in you." Said Kaldur

"Yeah you rocked that mission get it rocked" said Wally

"Ignore him we all just glad you're on the team." Said robin

"Thanks me too." Said Megan

"Let get this pile of junk back to the cave to see if we can find out who build it." Said Naruto

"It clearly designed to sabotage or destroys you." Said aqualad

"Agreed" said red tornado

"Is that why you wouldn't come and to help" said Megan

"No this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problem for you nor should you solve mine for me." Said red tornado

"But if you're in danger." Said Megan

"Consider this matter closed." Said red tornado

"Batman, Aquaman, and the flash would've jumped right in right in to help." Said Wally

"I guess if we are going to have a babysitter, a cold heartless one is just the kind we need." Said robin

"Dude harsh" said Wally

"That is so not right man. And I'm from a warrior tribe. " Said Naruto

"And inaccurate. I have a heart carbon steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing." Said red tornado

"Uh right I will try to be more… accurate." Said robin

"And respectful." Said Kaldur

"Speedy was so wrong about this." Said Wally

"I don't know him but we defiantly work like a team." said Naruto with a smirk

Superboy got up ready to leave when he stop and gave Megan an apologetic look

"sorry." Said Superboy

 **Ok and done sorry it took so long. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Please review for any jutsu you want**


	3. the fun begins

Brother of wonder women villains' heir Ch. 2

 **Welcome back to the next chapter to the story.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or anything DC otherwise I be rich.**

 **Mountie justice**

The team gather in the briefing room all in uniform for batman to give the a mission

Isla Santa Prisca. The island nation is primary source of dangerous and illegal neo-steroid a strength enhancing drug sold under name venom. Infrared heat signal is still operation at full capacity, but all shipment of venom has been inexplicably cut off. " Said batman then showed the team several images

"This is where the team comes in. this in a covert, recon mission only. Observe and report. If the league needs to intervene, it will. The plan will require 2 drop zones." Said batman

"So who's in charge" asked robin that no doubt everyone else was thinking

Red tornado and batman look to one another "that is for you to decide head out." Said batman

Everyone made their way to Megan's bioship they all were about to get on when Megan notice Naruto was missing.

"Uh where's Naruto?" Asked Miss Martain

The team looked around wonder where he was when. They heard Naruto say "up here."

The team looked up to see Naruto sitting crosses legged on top of the bio ship.

"What are you doing?" asked kid flash

"I'm making sure that if we're attack. I'm not strap to the chair. Can responded to the situation faster." Said Naruto

The team just agreed with it all of them with the thought that was just an excuse to not facing his fear. They all then headed to the coordinates that batman gave them Megan keep Naruto in contact with the team through the mental link.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca, and drop zone A in 30." Said Miss Martian

Aqualad stood up from his seat and disappeared into the ship's organic form. He pressed the symbol on his belt and his outfit immediately changed into darker colors.

"Ready. Tell Naruto to drop with me so I have some back up." Aqualad

"Understood. Putting bioship into camouflage mode." Said Miss Martian as she flew close to the water. She dropped Aqualad and Amazonian sage into the water.

"Ready Aqualad?" asked sage in a darker version of his uniform

"Ready as you are my friend." Said aqualad then he and sage went off about a minute later sage called in on radio "heat and motion have been patched."

"The data's on a continuous loop. Move in now." Said aqualad finished the transmission for hex

"Drop zone B." said Miss Martian as everyone stood up their seats disappeared. Miss Martian raised her arm and 2 cables came in front of kid flash and robin

"How cool is this." Said kid flash as he pressed the icon on his outfit his red and yellow changed to all black while trying to impressed Miss Martian

"Very impressive." said Miss Martian as she changed her outfit to a skintight black suit. Still with red marking and blue cape.

"Uh that works to. Hey supey never too late to put on the new stealth tech." said kid flash

"No capes, no tight, no offense." Said Superboy

"It totally works for you." Said Miss Martian while she was looking at Superboy

"In that you can totally do good work in those clothes." Said Miss Martian though she quickly fumbled with those words and gave a nervous thumb up.

Miss Martian floated down to the ground while kid flash and robin used the cables to get the ground. They all quickly moved aside as Superboy came crashing down creating a small crater on impact.

"Knew I didn't need a line." Said Superboy

"And yet created a seismic event may not help us much with being covert!" yelled robin

"Aqualad, Amazonian sage drops zone B is a go." Said Miss Martian

"Roger that me and sage are heading for the factory. We'll track your GPS and rendezvous with you ASAP." Said aqualad

After acknowledged that the rest of team moved through the forest to the factory. When Superboy suddenly stopped.

"Did you hear that?" asked Superboy

"No wait is this a super hearing thing?" asked kid flash

"You do have great ears." Said Miss Martian dreamily

"Ok rob what now" asked kid flash kid then looked for robin found out he was gone

"Man I hate it when he does that." Said kid flash as sage and Aqualad came up on the team.

"Guys switch to infrared see if you're being tracked." Said aqualad

Kid flash pulled his goggles down and scanned the jungle ahead.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." Said kid flash Superboy eyes narrowed as he looked into the jungle.

"2 squads but they'll meet each other before they find us." Said Superboy

After he said that gunfire was heard

"No super hearing required for that." Said kid flash

"Man sounds like there was big disagreement." Said Amazonian sage

"Swing wide and steer clear." Said aqualad

"Yeah, yeah just as soon as I find rob." Said kid flash

"No don't. And he's gone." said Amazonian sage

Kid flash had race off. He suddenly tripped on the sand and fell in between the 2 squad. Kid flash pulled off his and looked to see a bulky man who looked like a Mexican wrestler. This is the man who broke the bat bane.

"So much for stealthy." said kid flash

They open fired on kid flash, who ran to evade the gunfire only to run into the other squad they identified. Superboy came in a punched bane into the tree. Sage going through hand signs.

" _ **Wind style great break through.**_ " Said sage throw half of the men into the trees.

Robin suddenly jumped down from the tree.

"What is wrong with you guys remember covert why didn't you follow my lead and vanish into the jungle." Said robin

"We're not mind readers you know! Well I'm not anyway and I resent that." Said kid flash

"You told me I could only read the bad guys mind." Said Miss Martian

Robin looked at the solider while Aqualad and sage were tying them up to a nearby trees.

"I recognize those uniforms they belong to the cult of cobra." Said robin

"I'm certain that batman would've mentioned that a dangerous extremist group was running Santa Prisca's venom operation." Said aqualad

"Agreed and since there's no love lost between the cult and those goons. I'm betting cobra came in and tossed them out." Said robin

"We get it cobra wanted Santa Prisca mystery solved. Radio bats and let's go home." Said kid flash

"These guy aren't on venom they're hoarding the stuff. We don't leave not until I know why." Said robin

"Until you know why" asked kid flash

"This team needs a leader." Said robin

And it's you dude you're 13 year old kid who ducked out on us without a word." Said kid flash robin started to laugh

"And you're a mature 15 you blew our cover the first chance you got." Said robin

"Do you want to lead?" asked Miss Martian

"No you?" asked Superboy

"After the whole mister twister. No thanks." Said Miss Martian

"You did alright." Said Superboy after he said that Miss Martian blushed

"You don't even have super powers." Said kid flash

"Well nether does batman." Said robin

"You're not batman." Said kid flash

"Closest thing we got." Said robin

"Such clever little Niño's, but you're only know half the story." Said bane

"Only half old friend what the other half?" asked sage as bane just now notice him.

"Oh so it wasn't good enough for you to help bane lose. My factory but now you have me beat up by these puros." Said bane getting a weird look from Naruto

"What are you talking about?" asked Amazonian sage

"Oh no you help them. With some fear toxic. During bane's match but you won't fool me twice." Said bane

"Fear toxic I've never touch the stuff." Said sage

"So you say." Said bane

"Look I can't convict you. So let's get back on track. What is this about only knowing half the story?" asked Amazonian sage

"It's true allow me to show you the rest get you into the factory via my secret entrance." Said bane

Miss Martian knelt in front of him "there's a secret entrance hiding something." She said. Her eyes started to glow after she said that.

"Nuh uh ah bane is not that easy to read." Said bane

"Ugh he mentally reciting football scores and Española. This could take a while." Said Miss Martian

"It's not complicated the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Said bane the team got together to decided

"Do we trust him?" asked superboy

"No absolutely not." Said robin

"Well he may be telling the truth." Said Aqualad

"Yeah and could be leading us to a trap." Said kid flash

"Yeah but a man who had his house stole from him. Will do anything to get it back." Said sage

"Ok how long would it take to read his mind?" asked robin

"With his experience maybe hours." Said Miss Martain

"Ok then we agree. He helps but I want to sweeten the deal." Said sage getting looks from the team

"What do you mean?" asked robin

"He said I was here earlier. I've never been here before, or touch any fear toxic. He has answers so I'm getting them." Said sage

"Agreed we don't want doppelganger running around." Said Aqualad

"Ok we agree for you to help, but on one condition. You tell us what you meant. I was here earlier. You give a detailed account." Said sage

"Ok bane was fighting for right to own my island. When bane was about to win. You in armor that look to be mashed with the league of shadow uniforms. Spray fear toxic in my face. Costing me the match." Said bane

"Ok I've never been in the league of shadows either." Said sage

"So what does this mean?" asked robin

"That we need to be careful." Said sage

The team was preparing to leave. When one of the radios came to life.

"Lieutenant Report." Said the person on the other end of the radio in Spanish

"Uh oh." Said kid flash

"Lieutenant Report." Said the voice

"Uh beside him. Anyone know Spanish?" asked sage

"Tick tock." Said bane

"Time to feed the croc." Whispered sage

{What did I just say?} Thought sage

 **{That was a memory from Cadmus kit. The only thing is I don't know if you said that or someone else did.}** Thought kurama

"I suggested we hurry." Said bane the team nodded and let bane lead the team to a cliff.

Where there was a perfect view of the factory.

Robin pulled out binoculars "look at all that product. There's definitely a buy going down but if cobra not selling to the usual suspects." Said robin

"We need to find out who the buyer is." Said Aqualad

"I was thinking the same thing." Said kid flash

"Yeah you the thinker." Said robin

"Sarcasm dude a real leader would focus on getting answer." Said kid flash

After KF said that bane lifted a huge rock and tossed it aside, revealing a hidden cave. "Answers are this way." Said bane

Kid flash walking in. "so now el luchador is our leader." Said kid flash

Robin punched him in the arm and sage slap him upside the head. They came to a metal door. Bane presses his thumb against the pad and the door opened into the janitor closet. Robin looked out the door to see if there were any guards.

"All clear." Said robin before running off

By the time everyone was out of the room robin was long gone.

"Has the little fool already got caught?" asked bane

"If so remind me to kick his ass." Said sage

"Don't worry robin does that a lot." Said aqualad

They immediately ducked behind a conveyer belt as some of the cultists were loading shipment.

"It's a massive shipment." Said aqualad

"Yeah but they're only taking the new product off the line. They're not touching the venom." Said Superboy

"Maybe freshness counts" asked Miss Martian

"Or there something different about the venom and the new stuff." Said sage

"Helicopter's coming." Said Superboy it took a few second before anyone else heard it

"Miss Martian go invisible and get a good look at our mystery buyer." Said aqualad

"On it." Said Miss Martian as she pulled her hood over her head and disappeared

{ _Aqualad sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now.}_ Thought Miss Martian thought the mental link aqualad shut his eyes as the mental image filled his mind

"Sportsmaster he the buyer aqualad to red tornado do you read can't reach the league, robin or kid comm's jammed." Said aqualad

"Ok so anyone got any ideas because I got nothing." Said sage

"I have a suggestion me amigo." Said bane he then jumped down from the catwalk and ambushed 2 guards.

"Oh I could have thought of that." Said sage

One started firing which drew the attention of a big muscular creature mammoth. Superboy then charged mammoth charged at each other while guards open fire on Aqualad and Amazonian sage

"Get behind me." Said aqualad while forming a shield with one of his weapons

While he did that sage went through hand signs.

" _ **Earth style landslide."**_ Said sage causing the ground underneath the guards to start breaking apart and causing half of the floor to fall apart.

Miss Martian still invisible arrived and lifted away some guards with her telepathy when all of a sudden Sportsmaster threw a spear at her. She managed to move aside in time but the spear exploded and she was sent flying in to some crates.

Aqualad and sage got behind some crates just as more guards appeared. Sage was about to take them out when KF appeared and kicked guards away. Another squad appeared on the low catwalk in front of kid flash. He quickly took cover behind a pillar.

"Miss Martian radio's jammed link us up." Said aqualad

{Everyone online} thought Miss Martian thought the new link

{Yeah} thought Superboy with some resentment

{You know it beautiful} thought kid flash

{Oh shut up speedster it so not the time for that.} Thought Amazonian sage

{Good we need to regroup.} Thought aqualad

{Busy now.} Thought robin

Sage was making sure the path was clear back to the secret entrance. He took out any guard in the way.

Aqualad whipped a few soldiers with water {we need to regroup kid clear a path.}

Kid flash ran thought a group of soldiers and knocked them down as the other followed only to find hex waiting threw for them at bane secret entrance. Superboy slammed the door shut and run down the cave, but the door didn't hold mammoth for that long.

"Superboy the support beams." Said aqualad

Superboy punched the support beams and the cave collapsed behind them. Aqualad cracked a few glow stick.

"How could my first mission as leader gone so wrong" asked robin to himself

"You are one of the most experienced, but perhaps that is exactly what has you left unprepared. Fighting alone side the batman you roles are more defined. You don't need to talk, but this team is new and a leader must be clear and explicit. He cannot vanish and expect other to play part unknown." Said aqualad

"And so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hand" asked robin

"No but you need to inform the team what you're doing." Said sage

"Who was I kidding you should lead this team Kal. You're the only one who can." Said robin

"Please I could run circles" said kid flash interrupted

"Wally come on! We know he's the one we all do." Said robin

"It's so obvious." Said Miss Martian

"Could've told you." Said Superboy

KF thought for a moment "ok" he agreed

"What about Amazonian sage he is the oldest and probably more experience than all of us together. He's the prince of themyscria." Said aqualad

"No thanks especially with someone going around." Said Amazonian sage

"Then I accept this burden" said aqualad he then walked up to robin a placed his hand on robin shoulder and said "until you are ready to lift this burden off my shoulder you were born to lead this team maybe not now but later."

Robin nodded his head in agreement

"All right our first priority is preventing the shipment from leaving the island." Said aqualad

"Funny I was thinking the same thing." Said robin

The team now with a leader. They raced down the cave to the exit.

"Sportsmaster is the buyer/supplier but it still doesn't add up. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work." said robin

"And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with venom. That takes some major nerdage." Said kid flash

They made it to the exit but bane was there

"Halt Niño's. I'm feeling a bit explosive." Bane said while holding a switch in his hand the team looked up there was explosive charges on the roof.

"But we had a deal." Said kid flash

"That we did but the deal is complete this is the exit." Said bane

"The deal did benefit me though where either you take down my enemies, or die trying. If it was the latter the justice league would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke clears Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing up the tunnel with you has the same effect." Said bane he then stepped back kid flash zoomed by him.

"With what this trigger thingy." said kid flash

Bane moved to punch kid flash, but Amazonian sage caught the punch.

"Oh I want to see how much more training I need. Guys I'll catch up go." Said sage they didn't argue

"Oh the puro has a bark, but does he have a bite?" asked bane

"You'll find out." said sage throwing bane towards a wall

Bane hit it but charger sage. Who tried to seep his leg but bane saw it coming and jumped over it. Bane tried to drop an elbow on sage. Only for sage to moved out of the way. He the punch bane in the face only for bane to spin around and catch sage with the back of his fist. Bane took advantage of his hit. By hitting sage in the gut. Then going for a double axe handle. Only for sage to move out of the way and try a close line to bane. Bane blocked it, but sage expected him to and try to choke out bane. Bane just charge his back into the wall. Sage moved out of the way flipping over bane and dropkicking him further into the wall. Bane returned the favor dropkicking sage. He then picked sage up and started to squeeze the live out of him.

"First I break the bat. Now I break an amazon." Said bane

"Uh well let tell you one difference between me and my sister." Said sage in a wheeze voice

"Oh and what's that?" asked bane squeezing harder

"She believes in a fair fight. Me though. No such thing." Said sage as he hit bane below the belt

This cause bane to drop sage. Sage then delivered a right hook to bane. He went through hand signs bane got up and saw that sage had disappeared.

"Running away like a coward." Said bane only for a hand to grab his ankle

"Not quite _ **earth style headhunter jutsu."**_ Said sage dragging bane beneath the ground to where only his head stuck out

"Oh you're dead when I get out of here." Said bane

"Lucky I'm not going be here when you get out." said sage

He ran out to see the team had waited on him to make sure he was ok then saw the helicopter from earlier.

"Guys the helicopter's running again." Said Superboy

"KF get down there and stall them." Said Aqualad

"You got it." Said kid flash he then put his goggles and rush off tackling many guards.

"Take the shipment!" said Kobra

Superboy jumped down and landed in a crater

"Go again" asked Superboy to mammoth. Mammoth charged at him but was pushed away by a powerful stream of water courtesy of aqualad

"Sorry not the plan." Said aqualad

Superboy prepared to punch the helicopter but Sportsmaster reappeared and began shooting Superboy with a plasma gun. Miss Martian tried to sneak up behind him, but he was far too aware of her presence. He jumped away and grabbed her from behind as she tried to tackle him and continued to shoot at Superboy.

"Nice try, but I knew you were there." Said Sportsmaster

"Good thing I'm the distraction." Said Miss Martain

" _ **Leaf whirlwind."**_ said sage kicking sportsmaster in the chest that sent him flying into the helicopter Miss Martian had the switch bane had and press the button causing the helicopter to exploded

The team gathered smiling knowing they did a good job today. They looked towards Aqualad.

"We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically making you the guy to explain this mess to batman." Said robin

 **Mount justices**

"A simple recon mission. Observe and report." Said batman getting in Kaldur's face

The team was receiving their first debriefing. Kaldur looked sadden and grim from batman's scolding. So did the others even robin looked a bit paler.

You each will be receiving detailed reports demonstrating your many mistakes." Said batman as he glared at each members of the team

"Until then good job." Said batman his voice soften

"No battle plan surviving first contact with enemy. How you adjusted to in unforeseen determines your success. And how you decided who would lead determines character." Said batman as he walked down the caves hall.

"Well that I guess that went well." Said Naruto

"Yeah I guess so sage." Said robin

"Seriously can we come up with a different Amazonian sage isn't that good." Said kid flash

"Ok but until you can think of a better one. That's what I'm going with and before you say it no we are not having wonder in my mane. So no wonder boy or wonder man." said Naruto getting a laugh from the team

 **And finally done remember to tell me if you want me to use some type of jutsu that you want in this story. And any suggest of a better**


End file.
